


Under The Open Night Sky

by AnonDude



Series: JayDick works [10]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dick Grayson, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Creampie, Established Relationship, Flexibility, Flexible Dick Grayson, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rooftop Sex, Shameless Smut, Top Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude
Summary: In which Jay and Dick fuck on a rooftop, Dick is eager to show off his flexibility, and there is an unexpected visitor.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: JayDick works [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875007
Comments: 8
Kudos: 153





	Under The Open Night Sky

Dick was pacing a rooftop in Gotham, listening to his police scanner for any activity and hoping for something to spice up his night.

Mostly though, he was just waiting for 4AM to come so he could go home and let Jason raw him into next week in the shower.

"Hey good lookin'!" He heard someone call out, and he turned around to see Jason heading toward him from the neighboring apartment building.

"Well hey yourself, what are you doing out of Crime Alley?" Dick asked with a grin, switching off his police scanner.

"Lookin' for you, sweetheart," Jason said, leaping onto the same rooftop as him. "Very quiet night, and I thought of a thing or two that could liven things up."

"Oh yeah?" Dick sauntered forward and ran a hand over Jason's chest. "And what would that be?"

Jason took off his helmet and kissed him deeply. "Mm I think you know what," he said lowly, when he finally pulled back slightly.

Dick kissed him again. "I might have a guess."

Jason chuckled and dropped his helmet to the rooftop, settling one of his hands on Dick's waist and slipping the other down the front of his suit bottoms.

"Hmm," Dick sighed happily, grinding forward against Jason's hand for a moment. Perhaps this was a little gift from the universe — the opportunity to get fucked silly a little earlier than expected. "Fuck me, I want you to fuck me," he whispered.

Jason's hand paused its rubbing against him for a moment before slowly resuming. "We don't have any lube, baby, I don't wanna just use spit and end up hurting you."

"I've got a plug in and I used plenty of lube."

He rocked his hips forward into Jason's hand again, and Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Wanted you to fuck me right when we got home," Dick explained.

"Well. Guess you've got it all figured out, then."

"Mhmm," Dick hummed, pulling Jason's face down again until their lips were almost brushing. "So fuck me," he whispered, and kissed him again.

Jason backed him up against the roof door, kissing him hard, and pulled off his right glove, dropping it to the roof. He hitched one of Dick's legs up over his forearm, pulling down the back of his pants with his left hand to just under his ass and trailing his fingers over the base of the plug.

"Oh you broke out the big one, huh?" He said, feeling over the jewel in its base. He wrapped his fingers around it and carefully started to pull it out.

" _Uhn_ ," Dick let out as the plug fully left his body.

Jason slid the stem of the plug between two of his fingers to let it hang there, and rested his hand on Dick's hip. He readjusted Dick's leg on his other arm, hitching it higher up into the crook of his elbow so he could reach his bare hand back to his ass. 

Dick hadn't been lying about using plenty of lube — Jason could feel some of it starting to drip out of him down his ass. He pushed three fingers into him.

"Fuck babe," he groaned, when they slid in easily with no resistance. "'S hot when you're already so ready for me."

Dick slid a hand between their bodies to undo the button on Jason's pants and inch the zipper down so he could take out his cock and stroke it slowly. He was only half hard, but it was hard enough to be able to fuck him with.

Jason pulled his fingers out and awkwardly craned his hand under Dick's thigh to spread some of the lube from his fingers onto his cock, and Dick took his hand away to let him.

"Can you help me out, baby?" Jason asked, hitching Dick's leg up again.

"Mhmm." Dick wrapped his hand around Jason's cock again, and guided it down to his ass, lining him up.

Jason pushed in, and both of them gave quiet groans.

"Kiss me," Dick whispered, pulling Jason's head down to meet his lips, and Jason rocked his hips, fucking him slowly.

Dick could feel Jason hardening further inside him and he gasped against his lips. He found it really hot when Jason fucked him before he was fully hard; something about the fact that Jason's cock was growing inside him was just...really sexy. He'd always had a fascination with watching cocks slowly fill up and get hard, but _feeling_ it — against his leg, in his hand, in his mouth, in his ass, it didn't matter where — was a whole other level of hot.

Jason moaned softly and started to fuck him in earnest, trying to press himself closer between Dick's legs so he could fuck him deeper.

"Fuck yeah, oh, _fuck yeah_ ," Dick panted, tilting his hips and grinding forward to try to help.

"Fuck," he repeated, when his efforts barely made a difference.

Dick turned the leg he was standing on to the side and then straightened his other leg out, hitching it up so the side of his ankle was resting on Jason's shoulder and he was standing almost in a vertical side split.

Just as he settled into the position, Jason slammed his hips forward, going in all the way, and Dick let out a long moan. "Awhhh yeah, fuck, oh my god."

"Holy shit, babe." Jason's eyes were wide behind his domino, and he ran a hand down the leg propped up on his shoulder. "I thought doing a split on a dick was supposed to be hyperbole."

Dick grinned. "Isn't this why you got with an acrobat? Because I'm so bendy?" He twisted his torso and leaned in, the side of his chest pressing against his leg, and kissed Jason deeply.

"Nah, that's just a bonus," Jason panted, when he finally broke away. "A very sexy bonus."

Dick chuckled. "Oh, he's _romantic_ ," he said, and kissed him again.

Jason fucked him like that until Dick's breath started to hitch on every inhale, and he was moaning out Jason's name.

"Oh! Oh! Hood, oh god, Hood, fuck!"

"Yeah, you like that? You want me to come in you?"

"Yeah, yeah, oh my god yes, do it." Dick was squeezing his cock through the fabric of his suit.

"You want me to suck you off after?"

"Fuck yes."

Jason leaned forward, catching Dick's lips again and fucking into him harder until, with a last harsh thrust of his hips, he came.

"'Wing, 'Wing, god, _ohhh_ ," he moaned out. "…Mmmh, fuck baby," he finally mumbled against Dick's mouth after a long pause. "Fuckin' amazing." He circled his hips slowly and groaned deep, leaning his forehead against Dick's.

After a few moments, he finally pulled back, and grabbed the plug from his other hand, slowly pulling his softening cock out of Dick and pushing the plug back in.

"Gotta plug you up nice and tight," he said, running his other hand over Dick's waist. "So I can fuck you again when we get home. Gonna come in you a second time and then let it all drip out."

"Oh fuck," Dick whimpered, squeezing his cock tighter.

"Mm yeah you love that sort of thing don't you? Want me to make a mess of you. Such a slut for me."

"Yeah, fuck yeah. I want you to make a mess of me, tear me apart, and then put me back together, and then do it all over again because you know I can't get enough, I _am_ a fucking slut for you. But _just_ for you. For your eyes only."

"Just the way I like it, honey." Jason grabbed Dick's ankle and slowly lowered it off of his shoulder, and Dick pulled the back of his pants up, before leaning back against the roof door.

Jason leaned in for a brief kiss, tucking himself back into his pants and zipping himself up, before sinking to his knees.

"And now I believe it's your turn to come," he said, pulling the front of Dick's pants down just enough so he could pull his cock out.

He sucked Dick's cock with a singular concentration until both of Dick's hands were knotted in his hair, and Dick's hips were rocking forward with every slide of his mouth.

"Hood, _ahhh_ yeah, fuck yeah, god you suck cock so well."

Jason gave a small, pleased hum and sucked harder.

"Oh shit, Hood. Ah— _fuck_. Oh, oh, _ohh_ fuck yesss," Dick babbled as he came.

Jason swallowed, and Dick whimpered at the way it made his tongue move against the underside of his cock. "Fuck. _Fuck_ , Hood." He held Jason's head there, keeping his cock wrapped in the warm, wet heat until the aftershocks faded and he finally released Jason.

Jason pulled off slowly, and licked over the head, before pressing a kiss to it and tucking Dick's cock back into his suit bottoms, pulling them back up for him.

"Good, baby?" He asked, sitting back on his heels.

Dick looked down at him with half-lidded eyes, and stroked a hand over his cheek. "Get back up here."

Jason got to his feet, and Dick immediately pulled him into a slow kiss.

"Mm love you," he breathed, when they finally pulled back.

"Love you too, sweetheart," Jason said.

"And I'm holding you to that promise to fuck me again once we get home."

"Good."

"I—" Dick cut himself off, his head whipping to the side as he caught a flash of movement. "Deathstroke, what are you doing here?"

In a split second, Jason had stepped back, hand going to the gun in his thigh holster, and Dick had drawn both of his escrima sticks.

Slade held his hands up in surrender from where he was standing a couple meters away.

"Oh don't you worry, I'm done with causing trouble for the night. I'm just here for the show, apparently."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know exactly what I mean. You really are extraordinarily flexible — Hood is a lucky one."

Dick felt himself flush, but tried to brush past the fact that Slade had apparently just watched them have sex. Jesus christ. "What did you mean you're done with causing trouble for the night, what did you do?"

"Well where's the fun in telling you that? I thought we were having a much more interesting time talking about what _you two_ have been up to."

"That's none of your business," Dick snapped.

"On the contrary, I think it's _anybody's_ business who happened to wander by. You really shouldn't be getting it on out in the open if you don't want people to watch. By the way, do you always use your vigilante names in bed?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Jason said, at the same time Dick said, "We're not fucking stupid, we're in costume of course we're using codenames."

"Interesting," Slade started, but Jason cut him off.

"Look, do you have a point here or what?"

Slade paused for a long moment. "Just paying my compliments to the performers. And perhaps serving as a reminder to be more aware of your surroundings. Can you only imagine if I'd had more sinister intentions than just watching?"

"We'll be sure to keep that in mind," Dick said wryly. "What would we ever do without your good samaritan intervention."

"I hate to think," Slade responded seriously.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Beat it already, unless you wanna tell us what else you've been up to tonight."

"Hm I'll pass," he said, before beating a hasty retreat over the rooftops.

Dick re-holstered his escrima sticks, and sighed. "Did that really just happen?"

"I suppose it's what we get for fucking on a rooftop."

"Mortifying. Slade knows what my O face looks like now." Dick leaned his head back against the roof door and closed his eyes. "You're still fucking me again when we get home."

Jason slid his hands over Dick's waist and pressed a kiss to his temple. "Gladly, sweetheart."


End file.
